As an information-oriented society is being advanced, a necessity for protection of personal information is increasing. Also, there is a desire for a technology for building a security system configured to securely transmit the personal information by encrypting and decrypting the personal information.
Recently, various attacks, for example, a side channel attack or a reverse engineering attack, have been applied to an identification key stored in a computing device. For protection against the above attacks, a physically unclonable function (PUF) technology is being developed to securely generate and store an identification key.
A PUF may provide an identification key, that is, an unpredictable digital value. Individual PUFs may provide different digital values, even though an accurate manufacturing process is provided and the individual PUFs are manufactured through the same design and manufacturing process.
Accordingly, the PUF may be referred to as a “physical one-way function (POWF)” that is practically impossible to be duplicated.
The above characteristic of the PUF may be used to generate an identification key for security and/or authentication. For example, the PUF may be used to provide a unique key to distinguish devices from one another.
In Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1139630 (hereinafter, referred to as “'630 patent”), a method of implementing a PUF has been provided. The '630 patent discloses a method of probabilistically determining whether an inter-layer contact or a via is formed between conductive layers of a semiconductor based on a semiconductor process variation.